Trivia
Estos son datos de interés, cameos y huevos de Pascua, errores, referencias, cambios y adaptaciones del guión de la película Inside Out. Datos de interés en el doblaje * Esta es la segunda participación de Amy Poehler y Bill Hader en una película animada. Sin embargo, el doblaje no contó con la participación de Karla Falcón y de Héctor Emmanuel Gómez para los personajes de Alegría y Temor, en donde ellos los interpretaron como Hansel y Gretel en Hoodwinked Too!. * Esta es la segunda vez que los actores españoles Mar Bordallo, Beatriz Berciano, Carlos Ysbert y Luis Bajo co-participan en una película de Pixar, siendo la primera vez en WALL-E. * Esta es la tercer película de Pixar donde los créditos de doblaje aparecen sustituyendo a los créditos del elenco original en inglés. La primera fue Valiente y la segunda es Monsters University. * Emilio Treviño, Angélica Villa y Jimena Flores Arellano son acreditados como Emilio Rafael,'' Angie Villa ''y Jimena Flores. * Esta es la segunda vez que los actores Jesús Guzmán, Moisés Iván Mora, Erika Ugalde, Graciela Gámez, Moisés Palacios, Raymundo Armijo y Kerygma Flores co-participan en el doblaje de una película de Pixar, siendo la primera Monsters University. Sus participaciones son las siguientes: ** Jesús Guzmán, quien interpretó a Terry Perry, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Bing Bong. ** Moisés Iván Mora, quien interpretó a Terri Perry, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Temor. ** Erika Ugalde, quien interpretó a Claire Wheeler, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Desagrado. ** Graciela Gámez, quien interpretó a Carrie Williams, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Jill Andersen. ** Moisés Palacios, quien interpretó a Randall, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Bill Andersen. ** Raymundo Armijo, quien interpretó a Art, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Jake, un personaje secundario. ** Kerygma Flores, a diferencia del resto solo participó en las voces adicionales, vuelve a esta película interpretando a Tristeza. * El doblaje de la película suaviza cualquier diálogo que tenga que ver con alguna grosería o vocabulario fuerte. Por esta razón, la película está clasificada en Hispanoamérica como "Apta para todos los públicos", mientras que en Estados Unidos estuvo clasificada como "Guía Paternal Sugerida" o "PG". * En una escena cuando Bing Bong comienza a llorar dulces, menciona que uno de ellos es un dulce de leche, un dulce tradicional de origen latinoamericano. * En la versión en español latinoaméricano, la canción del TripleDent Gum (una parodia de Trident), no se tradujo de su idioma original, aunque si se tradujo en la versión castellana. * En los diálogos de Alegría cuando canta la canción de Bing Bong, la protagonista tiene un lijero acento de Jojo, personaje de la serie El circo de Jojo. Curiosamente, Cristina Hernández es también la voz de Jojo. Datos de interés de la película * Inside Out es el primer largometraje que personifica y caracteriza a las emociones humanas y el segundo trabajo de los medios de Disney para hacer eso desde el corto Razón y Emoción. * Pete Docter fue un animador en Comando Cranium, ex Epcot de la atracción que comparte muchos de los temas de la película de personificar pensamientos humanos, así como el ajuste de la mente de un adolescente. * La canción que suena durante el teaser trailer es "Sweet Emotion" de la banda de rock estadounidense Aerosmith. La canción escuchado en el segundo trailer oficial es "More Than a Feeling" de la banda de rock estadounidense de Boston. Ambas canciones no fueron escuchadas en la película. * Actualmente hay dos versiones del primer trailer oficial de la película, y sólo hay una diferencia importante: En la versión británica del trailer oficial, las emociones de Bill estaban viendo el fútbol, pero en la versión de Estados Unidos, ellos están viendo el hockey. * Esta es la primera película de Pixar en tener muchos adelantos y clips. * Según el director Pete Docter, cada emoción se basa en una forma y lo que cada emoción representa: Alegría es una estrella y una chispa de luz, Tristeza es una lágrima, Furia es un ladrillo, Desagrado es un brócoli y Temor es un nervio, Pete Docter dice que le encanta el brócoli demasiado, sin embargo. * Inside Out es la cuarta película de Pixar que recibe una calificación de PG, justo después de Valiente, Up y Los Increíbles. ** La película ha sido clasificada con PG por elementos temáticos suaves y un poco de acción. ** Esta es también la primera película de Pixar con clasificación PG no cuentan con nada de sangre, mientras que las otras tres películas tenían. * En otros países, el título de la película es diferente: ** De Adentro hacia Afuera (Agymanók) (Hungary) ** I'nterior Profundo' (Inderst Inde) – Denmark ** Vice Versa - Francia ** Mente divertida (Divertida Mente) - Brasil ** El Gran Equipo del interior de la Cabeza (头脑 特工队 (Tóunǎo Tègōngduì)) - China ** En el Interior de la Cabeza (インサイド・ヘッド (Insaido Heddo)) - Japón ** El Interior (Inderst Inde) - Dinamarca ** Del revés - España ** Intensa-Mente - México e Hispanoamérica ** Corazón y Mente (قلبا وقالبا (Qlbaan Wqlbaan)) - Arabia Saudita ** Volviendo dentro de la cabeza (腦筋急轉彎(zhuǎnwān Nǎojīn jí)) - Hong Kong y Taiwán ** Mi Cabeza No Cabe (W Głowie Się Nie Mieści) - Polonia ** En Mi Cabeza (У мојој глави (U Mojoj glavi)) - Serbia ** El Puzzle de las Emociones (Những mảnh ghép cảm xúc) - Vietnam ** Puzzle (Головоломка (Golovolomka)) - Rusia ** Confusión emocional fantástica (มหัศจรรย์อารมณ์อลเวง (Mh̄ạṣ̄crry̒ Xārmṇ̒ Xlweng)) - Tailandia. ** Al revés (Întors Pe Dos) - Rumanía ** De Adentro hacia Afuera (Alles steht Kopf) - Alemania ** La Voz en la Cabeza - y un homófono de Que Todo está en Tu Cabeza (הקול בראש) - Israel * La banda sonora de esta película fue estrenada el 16 de junio de 2015. * En algunos países, la película fue lanzado un día antes (18 de junio), antes de su fecha de lanzamiento. * El 18 de junio de 2015, el canal de YouTube CartoonHangover subió un video llamado "¡107 hechos de Inside Out de Pixar que usted debe saber!" Una gran cantidad de estos hechos, de hecho, vino del wiki de Disney y el wiki de Pixar. *La película pasó por varios títulos para ser nombrada hasta finalmente el título Inside Out (traducido de su idioma original como "Al Revés"): ** Alegría (Joy) ** La Historia de Alegría (The Joy Story) ** Estado Mental (State of Mind) ** Problemas en mente (Trouble in Mind) ** La vida de Riley (Life of Riley) ** En los Vertederos (Down in The Dumps) ** Fuera de nuestra Mente (Out of our Mind) ** C.G. Cuartel General (H.Q. Headquarters) ** Dentro de la mente humana (Inside of The Human Mind) ** Adentro hacia afuera (The Inside Out) * Esta es la tercer película de Pixar que no tiene un villano o antagonista real, después de Buscando a Nemo y WALL-E. Furia, Jangles y los mentaleros son los más cercanos que la película llegue a tener un antagonista, e incluso la misma Alegría muestra tonos de antagonismo hacia Tristeza, pero aparte de eso, la película tiene como villano principal a Gloom (no aparece físicamente, sino mental y emocionalmente). * Un pequeño detalle interesante de la película es que la visión de Riley y de su mamá desde el interior es una pantalla de forma ovalada, mientras que el padre de Riley la pantalla tiene la forma de rectángulo. * La parte del Otro Concierto de Grim Grinning Ghosts se escucha durante la pesadilla de Riley sobre su nuevo hogar. * Un chiste que ocurre en la película es que a Furia se le muestra leyendo periódicos con un titular que muestra lo que está sucediendo. Aquí están los hechos conocidos: ** Cuando Riley se niega a comer su brócoli y su padre dice que ella debe comer si quiere postre - "¡No hay postre!". ** Cuando Riley y su familia llegan a San Francisco (y Temor está agradecido con Alegría por su "confirmación" de que los temblores son mito) - "El futuro es tembloroso". **Cuando Los mentaleros envían la canción del TripleDent Gum para molestar a las emociones - "El Estado Dorado, humor azul". ** Cuando Meg le dice a Riley que encontró una nueva mejor amiga que se unió al equipo de hockey - "¡Ser sustituido no es necesidad de Riley!". ** Cuando Riley abandona el equipo de hockey - "Riley sale del hockey". * Otra mordaza corriente es el "TripleDent Gum" canción de juego en los momentos más inapropiados. * Una ocurrencia notable es cuando Furia se refería al hecho de que los Pensamientos Centrales de Riley se forjaron en Minnesota y utiliza la consola para acceder a esa memoria, pero aparece el comercial. A continuación, le grita, "¡¿Ya quieren dejar su absurdo comercial?!", * Para promocionar la película, Pixar ha hecho varios comerciales para sus socios, incluyendo Subway, Sky Broadband, o Clorox. Ninguna de esas marcas aparecen en la película en sí, sin embargo. * La película hace referencia en un tema del cómic británico Los Numskulls, donde The Beano hace comentarios sobre que la película es similar a su cómic, antes de decidirse a tener un ir a hacer grandes cantidades de dinero como la película mediante el uso de diferentes bebidas para actuar como las emociones. Esto fue después de que algunos fans del Reino Unido observaron que tanto en el cine y en el cómic, los seres humanos están controlados por personas diminutas dentro de sus cuerpos. Cuando se le preguntó sobre sí Inside Out fue tomada de Los Numskulls, Ronnie del Carmen dijo que Pixar no sabía nada de la tira cómica en absoluto. * Inside Out ha ganado un Globo de Oro. * Esta película ganó el Oscar a la Mejor Película de Animación en 2016, la segunda vez que Pete Docter gana el premio en esta categoría, siendo el primero Up. * A pesar de que los anuncios para esta película había utilizado algunos efectos de sonido de dibujos animados, en realidad no hay sonidos de dibujos animados que se utilizan en la propia película (como la mayoría de las películas de Pixar), debido a que es más realista. Cameos y huevos de Pascuas * El parque infantil se ve en la esfera del recuerdo de Riley se toma de la guardería Sunnyside de Toy Story 3, con la única diferencia de que el tobogán no se enrosca sino va recto. El ajuste también es diferente de Sunnyside. * En el teaser trailer, Riley y su familia están comiendo de las cajas de comida china del mismo diseño que el que se ve en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura y varias otras películas de Pixar. * Las estrellas en el techo de la habitación de Riley se reutilizan desde el cuarto de Andy en Toy Story 2. * Cuando Alegría, Tristeza, y Bing Bong están a punto de abordar el tren de pensamiento en Imaginalandia, un retrato de Figment de El viaje de EPCOT a la imaginación se puede ver en primer plano a la derecha. * En uno de los flashbacks de Riley de cuando ella estaba jugando con Bing Bong, la bola Luxo del corto Luxo Jr. de 1986, se puede ver en la esquina de una habitación. *Los recuerdos de colores (rojo, amarillo, verde, azul y púrpura) son las mismas bolitas de colores que aparecen en el cortometraje Tin Toy. * Cuando Desagrado se pregunta por el brócoli, "la forma de un dinosaurio", también en el pensamiento donde Riley y sus padres visitaron a los dinosaurios, el auto rodó hacia un dinosaurio que se asemeja a Arlo, el protagonista de la próxima película de Pixar, The Good Dinosaur. * Una de las compañeras de clase de Riley tiene la camiseta de Sid Phillips de Toy Story, pero con los colores invertidos. * El globo terráqueo de las tres películas de Toy Story aparece en el salón de Riley y en la mente de la maestra. * Una caja de rompecabezas en Imaginalandia cuenta con un pez payaso que se parece a Nemo, junto con el título "Find Me" (o sea, "Encuéntrame"), una alusión a Buscando a Nemo y la próxima película, Buscando a Dory. Otra caja de rompecabezas tiene como título : "For the Birds", haciendo referencia al cortometraje de Pixar del año 2000 que lleva el mismo nombre. La caja de rompencabezas que está en medio, presenta un Apatosaurio ''púrpura junto con el título "Dinosaur World", una referencia a la película ''The Good Dinosaur. * Cuando Alegría y las otras emociones ven algunas de las Mejores Fantasías y al llegar a la que Furia exclama con emoción, "¡Yo quiero ese, viene con un dragón!", el castillo que se ve presenta en esta toma es el castillo DunBroch de la película Valiente, solo que este tiene esta vez un diseño distinto al que se ve en esta otra película. * Varios recuerdos en la Memoria a largo plazo muestran escenas de Carl y Ellie, ambos de la película Up: Una aventura de altura. * El código A113 se puede encontrar en el graffiti pintado en las calles de San Francisco. ** Docter también confirmó que el aula de clases en donde Riley asiste es el A113. * Durante los primeros años de vida de Riley, en la escena donde ella fingió el piso era de lava, Colette de Ratatouille se puede ver en una revista sobre la mesa. *El camión de Pizza Planeta se ha encontrado en tres diferentes escenas de la película. En todos los casos conocidos, el camión aparece en un recuerdo de núcleo dorado, y aparentemente recicla una escena de Toy Story 2 (unas tres cuartas partes veistas desde atrás). De acuerdo con la esposa de Victor Navone en Twitter, el camión también está en el fondo del Barrio Chino y en San Francisco, aunque esta afirmación no ha sido confirmada de ninguna manera desde entonces. **El camión de Pizza Planeta aparece en una memoria de oro que muestra brevemente en el primer plano cuando Bing Bong golpea un estante cuando intenta escapar de Alegría en su primer encuentro. **Dos recuerdos del camión aparece tres veces cuando Riley va a las pruebas de hockey: ***Cuando Desagrado dice: "Se nos acabó la suerte", el camión aparece brevemente en un recuerdo justo detrás de ella. ***Cuando Temor dice: "¡Dio resultado! ¡Es un éxito!", el camión aparece en un recuerdo justo al lado de Desagrado, e incluso se vuelve a ver el otro recuerdo, pero ahora al lado de Temor. ***El camión aparece en un recuerdo en el lado derecho de la pantalla después de que Riley cayera y de que Furia toma el control de la consola. **Un recuerdo de la camioneta aparece cuando Alegría, Tristeza y Bing Bong suben con éxito a bordo del tren del pensamiento. * En la introducción, donde los Andersens están yendo a San Francisco, cuando se muestran los subtítulos "Disney presenta", los pequeños pájaros de Vuelo de pájaros se pueden ver en el cable de teléfono. * Remy hace un cameo el ratón muerto dentro del nuevo hogar de Riley en San Francisco. Por lo extraño que parezca, él es una rata, no un ratón. * Durante la pesadilla de Riley, se puede ver un oso que se parece a Elinor en Valiente y las pizzas que hablan tienen los mismos brazos y ojos como el Señor Cara de Papa. ** También se cree que las pizzas parlantes son una referencia a la película del 2016 Sausage Party. * WALL.E hace un cameo en un recuerdo de color verde que Bing Bong dejó caer junto con uno dorado. * Cuando Bing Bong intenta vaciar su bolsa, lo primero que saca es una bota que tiene el mismo diseño que la que WALL.E usó como maceta para la planta en la película WALL.E. Errores de la película * A los primeros minutos de la película, cuando la pantalla se aclara, se puede ver a la madre de Riley con las gafas puestas, pero unos segundos después que Alegría se formara y cuando la pantalla de visión de Riley se aclara, sus gafas desaparecen y eso también sucede en el primer recuerdo formado. * Cuando Riley está jugando y corriendo por toda la casa, hay una lámpara que cuyo cable es de color blanco. Cuando Temor toma el mando para que no tropiece con él, el cable es de color negro. * Cuando Desagrado toma el mando para evitar que Riley se coma el brócoli, ella lo arroja y tres pedazos de aquello caen a la mesa. Pero poco después que se forma el recuerdo, sólo hay un trozo de brócoli en la mesa, para luego más tarde, cuando Furia toma el mando, vuelven a ser tres. *Vemos recuerdos a corto plazo se envían a largo plazo al final del día, cuando Riley va a dormir. Lo que realmente ocurre es que las memorias a corto plazo se procesan en forma continua a largo plazo; si una memoria no llega a ser a largo plazo dentro de unos diez segundos de la creación, se pierde. Esta es probablemente otra opción de estilo (Pixar va con lo que funciona en términos de la trama, en lugar de lo que es realista). * Mientras Tristeza, Furia, Temor y Desagrado controlan aleatoriamente la consola cuando Riley primero va al nuevo domicilio, sus recuerdos de núcleo están saliendo; sin embargo, los de Tristeza fueron los únicos que no salen. * Cuando Bill sujeta a Riley y a Jill mientras se estaban divirtiendo, su mano estaba sujetando la cintura de Jill. Pero después de que se formara el recuerdo feliz, le sujeta la espalda. * Cuando se mira el sueño de Riley, se puede ver que ella lleva puesta la camisola multicolor. Pero en el momento en que el auto aterriza, ella lleva puesta sus piyamas de forma mágica. * Cuando la maestra llega al salón, Temor se pone nervioso y tira los resultados que trajo y se pueden mirar los resultados todavía en el suelo la segunda vez, pero a la tercera vez, estos desaparecen. * Otro error es cuando se muestra a Temor agachado y Furia se había retirado de la consola, pero casi cuatro minutos después, Furia aparece y Temor se encuentra parado. * Cuando Alegría intenta recuperar los Pensamientos Centrales y coge el último Pensamiento suelto al momento de ser absorbido, Tristeza está viendo directo al Tubo. Sin embargo, cuando Alegría es casi absorbida por el Recorda-Tubo e intenta sujetarse para no ser absorbida, Tristeza se voltea y es absorbida al revés. * Mientras Temor, Desagrado y Furia tratan de fingir ser como Alegría, Desagrado estaba a la izquierda de la consola, pero cuando Furia toma el control para hacer que Riley le dijera a sus padres que se callaran, Desagrado no está por ningún lado. * Alegría y Tristeza inician su paseo por la Isla de las Bobadas cuando Riley está en su primera clase en la escuela. Basado en el tamaño de la isla, que no debe tardar más de una hora en cruzarlo. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente llegan al final, Riley está en la escena de la cena en casa. Pero podría ser que las escenas que ofrecieron a Riley en clase eran omitidas y que sólo llegó a la escena de la cena. * Algunos recuerdos que son arrojados por los mentaleros Paula y Bobby regresan de forma instantánea después de haber sido arrojados. * Cuando Bing Bong empieza a llorar caramelos, salen varios y algunos de ellos estaban cerca de su pie. Cuando la cámara se aleja cuando Alegría quiso alcanzarlos, solo quedan unos cuantos. * Cuando Bing Bong les señala el Pensamiento Abstracto a Alegría y Tristeza y les dice que es un atajo, hay una carpa que en realidad es de color verde lima y está sola. Pero unos segundos después, la carpa cambia a ser azul y aparece otra más. * Tristeza lee los manuales mentales, lo que indica la evidencia de que ella sabe leer. Sin embargo, más tarde, cuando Bing Bong malinterpreta un letrero que dice "Peligro", como "Atajo", Tristeza no señala que el letrero dice "Peligro" cuando trata de convencer a Alegría de rodear en su lugar, lo que debería haber sido capaz de hacer, ya que ella sabe leer. **De acuerdo con el comentario de los directores, esto fue deliberado. Tristeza sabe que la habitación es peligrosa, pero su ansiedad para llegar al Tren del pensamiento tan pronto como sea posible (y la garantía de Bing Bong que ha sido así antes varias veces y que no ha pasado nada) le disuade de señalar el peligro. Del mismo modo, Alegría está tan ansiosa por llegar al tren, y su permanente estado de hipomanía causa no tener en cuenta el peligro si una mayor prioridad aparece. En cualquier caso, los directores consideraron que la escena era más divertida de esta manera. * Durante la hora del almuerzo en la escuela, cuando Riley no encuentra un lugar en donde sentarse debido a la pérdida de la personalidad en la amistad se puede ver pasando a dos de sus compañeras que van yendo a una de las mesas. Sin embargo, cuando Riley se va a un lugar sombreado cerca de las mesas, se puede ver que una de sus compañeras cambio de mesa repentinamente. * La entrada del Pensamiento Abstracto estaba totalmente abierta. Pero cuando llegan dos de los mentaleros a limpiar el cuarto, la puerta está media cerrada. * Cuando los mentaleros cierran la entrada del Pensamiento Abstracto, Bing Bong está alejado de Alegría y Tristeza. También se muestra la salida. Pero después de que su cabeza se convirtiera en un fragmento abstracto, el está cerca de las dos emociones, e incluso la salida desaparece, pero esta vuelve a aparecer cuando Bing Bong les dice que mantengan la calma. Algo curioso es que también algunos fragmentos cambian de lugar constantemente. * Cuando Bing Bong comienza a decirles a Alegría y Tristeza que mantuvieran la calma y les dice que no deben separarse, su brazo se cae. Unos segundos más tarde, el brazo regresa de nuevo a su lugar. * Los recuerdos del hockey que Temor trajo para ver cual reemplazaría al Pensamiento Central original, eran todos de color amarillo, significando que todos contenían momentos felices. Pero cuando Furia se enfurece y va a la consola para tomar el mando, algunos recuerdos cambiaron a ser de color verde y rojo. * Cuando Bing Bong intenta avisar a los mentaleros que no arrojaran su cohete, deja atrás a Alegría y Tristeza. Pero cuando canta una parte de su canción tema para activarlo, las dos emociones desaparecen, y vuelven a aparecer después de que arrojaran el cohete al basurero. Además, junto al montón de basura había un cubo que también iba a ser arrojado. Pero cuando cambia la toma, el cubo desaparece. * Bing Bong señala el tren de pensamiento con el pulgar en lugar de su dedo índice cuando lo encuentra después de haber sido confortado por Tristeza. * Las emociones no pueden salir del Cuartel General (como se muestra con Temor cuando trató de salir, pero falla). Sin embargo, Alegría y Tristeza fueron capaces de salir de alguna manera, cuando Alegría estaba tratando de conseguir los Pensamientos Centrales. * Cuando se muestra la entrada de Producciones de Ensueño, las salas A y C están iluminadas. Pero cuando el trío entra, las salas están apagadas y con menos luz. * Mientras se introduce Producciones de Ensueño, hubo actores disfrazados de ovejas. Sin embargo, cuando se van a un lado Alegría, Tristeza y Bing Bong y miran los carteles de las películas, los actores han desaparecido de repente. * Cuando los tres llegan a la sala B, la puerta muestra una regla e incluso una luz roja. Después, cuando Alegría y Tristeza llegan a la misma puerta, la señal y la luz roja desaparecen. ** Asimismo, el sueño de que Alegría, Tristeza y Bing Bong arruinan muestra los dientes de Riley caerse en primera persona. Sin embargo, sus dientes flojos están cayendo desde arriba de su nivel de los ojos, como si está lloviendo los dientes y que no hubieran salido de su boca. Y cuando se muestra el tropo de que Riley no llevaba los pantalones puestos, los dientes desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno. * Durante la escena del sueño, cuando Alegría y Tristeza (vestidas como un perro) vienen estallando en el conjunto, se encuentran con un gabinete y se mueve, pero cuando Bing Bong arruina el sueño, el gabinete es de repente vuelto a colocar en su posición original de donde vino, que estaba al lado de la puerta. * No hay envolturas de dulces en el suelo cuando Jangles empieza a perseguir a Alegría, Tristeza y Bing Bong. * Cuando Riley está en el autobús de vuelta a Minnesota, el autobús se va de San Francisco. El autobús se aproxima a la rampa de acceso al puente de la bahía, y un signo dice algo acerca de un peaje por delante. Sin embargo, no hay peaje en dirección este con destino en el puente de la bahía. * En los últimos minutos de la película, cuando las emociones miran las Islas de Personalidad formadas, Furia y Desagrado están juntos y Temor está junto a Tristeza. Pero cuando todos se dirigen hacia la nueva consola, las tres emociones intercambian lugares. * En los creditos finales se revela también las emociones dentro de las mentes de un perro y un gato y se muestra que también ellos almacenan cada uno información de su vida con los recuerdos que hay almacenados. Pero en realidad, los animales almacenan muy poca información y no pueden pensar de la misma manera que una persona. Cambios y adaptaciones en el guión * Los nombres de dos de las cinco emociones fueron cambiados en el doblaje latino. En el original, estas dos emociones son llamadas Anger y Disgust, que significan Ira y Asco. En el doblaje ibérico, se conservan estos nombres traducidos. En cambio, en el doblaje latino se llaman "Furia" y "Desagrado". El nombre de la emoción Fear, que significa Miedo, es cambiado a "Temor", pero se sabe que estas dos palabras son sinónimos. * En el original y en el doblaje ibérico de la película, Temor dice “Hoy no nos hemos muerto, es lo que llamo un éxito total”. En cambio, en el doblaje latino la línea es suavizada a “Riley sigue aquí, yo lo considero un rotundo éxito”. * En la escena del primer día de clases, Desagrado dice en inglés que cuando terminara, "Riley se verá tan bien que los otros chicos verán sus propios atuendos y vomitaran". En español, esto fue cambiado a "Riley se verá tan linda que las otras chicas querrán cambiarse de ropa". * En el original, Furia menciona la palabra "maldición". Él nunca lo menciona en el doblaje, solo dice "esa grosería". * Cuando Alegría y Tristeza son absorbidas por el Recorda-Tubo, Furia le pregunta al resto de las emociones si puede decir esa grosería ahora. Sin embargo, en el doblaje, chistosamente él pregunta si Alegría dijo aquella mala palabra o no. * Cuando Alegría recluta a Tristeza como su mapa para poder cruzar la Memoria a largo plazo, en inglés, ella dice "Estoy triste para caminar". En español, ella responde: "Estoy muy triste para guiarte". * Cuando Bing Bong dice "So long, sucker!" fue traducido como "¡Adiós, niña!". * Las palabras "Wait" y "Good job" fueron traducidas en español como "Alto" y "Bien hecho", y la palabra "Come on" fue traducido como "Síganme". * En inglés, cuando Temor considera pésimo el sueño que estaba viendo, responde: "Elijan otra línea argumental". Es español, esto fue cambiado a: "Que mala historia". * Cuando el trío entra en el Pensamiento Abstracto y este se enciende, se pueden ver fragmentos flotando. En inglés, cuando Bing Bong mira los fragmentos dice: "Nunca vi esto antes". En español, esto fue cambiado a "Esto nunca había pasado". * Cuando Temor mira el sueño que los mentaleros estaban creando y comienza a recordar algunas cosas, responde en una de ellas en el original: "Lo voy a adivinar, no traemos pantalones". En español, responde: "No me digan, no trae pantalones". * A los últimos minutos de la película, cuando se muestran las Islas de Personalidad formadas, en el original, Tristeza menciona de una de las islas:'' "Me gusta la Isla del Romance, Vampiros y Tragedias". En el doblaje, no menciona la frase "me gusta" y menciona que la personalidad se llama: la Isla del Romance, Vampiros y Cosas Bonitas. Errores del doblaje * Al comienzo de la película, Alegría presenta las "memories", estas se tradujeron como "recuerdos". Pero más tarde, tanto la palabra "thought" (pensamiento) como la palabra "memory" (recuerdo) son traducidas como "pensamiento", convirtiéndose así en un error que se usa a lo largo de la película. Esto provoca que no haya diferenciación entre el "train of thought" (tren del pensamiento) y conceptos como las "core memories" (recuerdos centrales), que son traducidos como "pensamientos centrales". * En el original, cuando las emociones miran algunas de las fantasías, Desagrado le dice a Alegría: "...por última vez, '''ella' no puede vivir en una galleta", refiriéndose a Riley. Pero en el doblaje, esto fue cambiado a "...por última vez, no viviré en una galleta", refiriéndose a sí misma. * En el original, cuando Temor se pone nervioso al pensar de lo que había pasado fue un oso, Desagrado le dice que no hay osos en San Francisco. Pero en español, Desagrado le dice erróneamente que no hay animales en San Francisco. * En inglés, Temor sugiere fingir que no saben inglés para evitar hablar en clase; en español, sugiere fingir que están sordos. * Cuando las emociones de Bill intentan resolver alguna cosa por la fuerza, dicen en inglés "hacer la bota". Sin embargo, en español, ellos dicen "ponerse firmes", mientras que en castellano dicen "levantar el dedo", pero realmente en inglés, esto se refiere a hacer una cosa que dé un buen resultado, siendo este otro error de doblaje. * En los créditos de doblaje, Fábio Acevedo y Verónica Flores Treviño son acreditados como Fábio Azevedo '''y '''Verónica López Tréviño. Referencias a otras películas * La película tiene dos referencias a otra película de Disney, 6 Grandes Héroes. ** La primera es cuando Alegría, (quien está narrando la historia) habla acerca de los Pensamientos Centrales, y de que cada uno crea una personalidad distinta en la mente de Riley y se muestran las primeras cinco Islas formadas (Familia, Amistad, Hockey, Honestidad y Bobadas). Al final, concluye lo siguiente: "El punto es que las Islas de Personalidad hacen a Riley, Riley". En 6 Grandes Héroes, cuando Tadashi le presenta a Baymax a su hermano Hiro, le muestra un chip de programación que Baymax tiene insertado. Le dice que eso crea una personalidad le permite ayudar y curar a las personas. Al final concluye: "Esto es lo que hace a Baymax, Baymax". ** La segunda referencia es la línea de Desagrado: "En escala del uno al diez le doy este día una F". Esto también viene siendo una referencia la frase de Baymax: "En escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?" y a Hiro cuando le responde "Cero". Tanto el cero como una "F", representan una calificación nada aprobatoria en E.E.U.U. * El cartel "Sure Locks for Homes" es probablemente una alusión a El secreto de la pirámide (1985), la primera película en la que Pixar hizo trabajo de animación (el caballero de cristal de colores). * En Producciones de Ensueño, el cartel de "Me estoy cayendo en hoyo de largo tiempo" se hace eco del diseño del cartel para Vértigo de Alfred Hitchcock. * En la sección de Nubelia de Imaginalandia, justo después de que Bing Bong atraviesa y disipa a uno de los habitantes, uno de los policías que estaban entrevistando a otro habitante, le ordena a Alegría que regresara después de que esta dispara accidentalmente a la persona nube; el otro lo detiene y le dice: "Forge it, Jake, it's Cloudtown",(esto viene significado:"Olvídalo, Jake, esto es Barrio Nube.") Este es un homenaje a la finalización de El Barrio Chino (1974). Sin embargo, esto se tradujo como "Olvídalo, Jake, es Nubelia", perdiendo así referencia con la película. * Cuando Alegría le pide a Tristeza que le diga algo divertido, esta última le dice "Remember that funny movie where the dog dies?" (esto vendría significando "¿Recuerdas esa película divertida en donde el perro se muere?"). Esto viene siendo una referencia a la película Su más fiel amigo. En español, sin embargo, ella menciona que el perro llora, perdiendo también referencia con la película. Esto también pasa cuando Alegría intenta animarla. * Existe una clara referencia a Ratatouille, película de Pixar estrenada en el año 2007. Lo que se muestra en la película Inside Out es que cada una de las emociones crean recuerdos de colores distintos y cada una de ellas tiene una función única, pero al final, las emociones forjan recuerdos de dos colores, creando así un nuevo estado emocional. Y en Ratatouille, como lo narra Remy, cada comida tiene un sabor único, pero al combinar ambos sabores, se crea uno nuevo. Este es también uno de los huevos de Pascua que quizás nadie notó. Otros datos de interés * Desde la película Valiente, marcó el regreso a la promoción con una compañía que vende líneas de comidas y esta es la tercera película de Pixar en ser promocionada por Subway, junto con Valiente y Monsters University, mientras que Toy Story fue promocionada por Burger King, y las siguientes películas (Bichos, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Buscando a Nemo, Los Increíbles y Cars) fueron promocionadas por McDonalds. * El equipo de animación se fijó en el lenguaje que se utiliza comúnmente. En inglés para decir que estás triste se dice “I feel blue” (frase relacionada con el color azul), por eso el personaje de Tristeza es azul. Furia fue rojo porque se dice que las personas se sienten así como que lanzan fuego. * Jonas Rivera comentó que investigaron con científicos, neurólogos y psicólogos y encontraron que había 27 emociones medibles en los seres humanos, pero si utilizaban ese número de personajes sería muy confuso, por lo que eligieron solo 5. * Uno de los mensajes de la película es que no hay emociones positivas ni negativas, sino que todas las emociones tiene una razón específica para existir y son las que nos conectan con las demás personas, por lo que son un elemento clave en nuestra existencia, comentó Pete Docter. * El primer trailer de la película cuenta con clips de todas las películas anteriores de Pixar, excepto las secuelas Toy Story 2 y Cars 2. * Pete Docter ha trabajado como animador en otro proyecto que explora el cerebro (aunque en un nivel menos metafísico y más fisiológica.): La atracción Comando Cranium en Epcot. * La pista de hockey de Riley se encuentra en el Museo de la familia de Walt Disney que también se encuentra en San Francisco. ** Durante la escena en la que Riley no juega al hockey correctamente, si te fijas bien en el fondo, hay un cartel que dice: "Liga Juvenil de Hockey Tri-County". El área Tri-County sólo aparece en la fanquicia de Toy Story. * Esta película tardó cinco años en completarse. * El título no aparece hasta en la película unos 7 minutos. Esto marca el tiempo más largo en el que el título de la película se ha llevado a aparecer. * Cuando Temor pregunta que si un ruido venía de un oso, Desagrado le dice que no hay "osos" en San Francisco y Furia responde haber visto a un tipo muy peludo, y piensa que era un oso, la cual se hace referencia a la cultura oso del movimiento LGBT en San Francisco. * En la escena en que Temor quiere renunciar, pero no lo logra, Desagrado le dice: Las emociones no renuncian, genio. Curiosamente, esto pasó realmente, cuando Docter dejó de creer que la historia funcionaba, despertando en él el temor de ser despedido y comenzó a sentirse como un fracaso y a considerar sus éxitos previos como simples «casualidades» y, en general, una sensación de que debería renunciar. Mientras reflexionaba, concluyó que perdería a sus colegas y amigos. Pronto llegó a un descubrimiento: las emociones tienen la intención de unir a las personas y las relaciones son lo más importante en la vida, o sea, que las emociones no nos renunciarán. Por lo tanto, esto terminó en la película. * Inside Out es la quinta película de Pixar en el que cualquiera de sus canciones (en el desarrollo de la película) son cantadas por los personajes; Alegría, Bing Bong y Riley cantan "la canción de Bing Bong", siendo la primera Toy Story 2 (en el que un muñeco de Woody canta "Yo soy tu amigo fiel" en una televisión, y más tarde, también lo hace Wheezy junto con las muñecas Barbie en el final), la segunda es Monsters, Inc. cuando, al mismo tiempo, Mike y Sulley cantan parte de "Pon esa cosa horrorosa allí (o verás)," la tercera es Buscando a Nemo, dónde el Maestro Raya canta "Especies que hay en el mar", y Dory canta la canción "Nadaremos", y la cuarta es Valiente, donde Mérida y su madre cantan "Noble Maiden Fair", y el Rey Fergus y otros hombres cantan "La canción de Mor'du." * Es la primer película de Pixar que usa textura burbujeante, algo que nunca se había usado en otras películas de animación y en películas anteriores de Pixar. Originalmente, esto iba a ser usado solo en Alegría, debido a temas de presupuesto y que los animadores y guionistas creían que sería complicado si ellos lo ponían al resto de las emociones. Creyendo en esto, se lo mostraron a John Lasseter, el productor ejecutivo de dicha película. Cuando vió el resultado, dijo: Me gusta esta textura, pónganlo a las demás emociones. ** Es también la cuarta película de Pixar que se entona música al comienzo, después de Los Increíbles, Monsters. Inc y Ratatouille. * La película solo contó con 45 animadores, siendo esta la primera película de Pixar que cuenta con un grupo reducido de animadores, mientras que en otras películas anteriores suelen contar en total 90 a 110 animadores, o sea, que suele ser el doble, * La película comparte varias similitudes con Toy Story, la primera película de Pixar: ** Las dos son consideradas parte de la lista de películas que son condireadas las mejores y son las, junto con los mediometrajes rusos Erizo en la niebla ''y ''Tales of Tales, y el largometraje japonés El viaje de Chihiro. ** Ambas se estrenaron 20 años de diferencia (Toy Story se estrenó en 1995, mientras que Inside Out se estrenó en 2015). ** En ambas películas aparece el área Tri-Country. ** Ambas películas nos ofrecen a un grupo de personajes (las emociones y los juguetes), que cuya la misión es cuidar a un niño pequeño (Riley y Andy), y preservar la felicidad de sus poseedores, algo por lo que lucharán a lo largo de todo el metraje incluso entre ellos. ** En ambas películas sucede una mudanza, lo cual es una gran cosa para los personajes (el cambio de hogar es el detonante de la locura de las emociones de Riley y en el de Toy Story los juguetes también se desatan al conocer la nueva situación). ** En ambos casos, hay un líder que es optimista y le gustan las cosas para ir de una manera determinada (Woody y Alegría), y hay un deuteragonista que no se lleva bien con dicho líder y que amenaza a la manera del líder de la vida (Buzz y Tristeza). En otras palabras, había un choque de personalidades entre ellos. ** Debido a esa dificultad para llegar a entenderse, el conflicto lleva a la separación de los dos enfrentados del resto del grupo. (Woody y Buzz caen del auto en medio de una pelea y Tristeza y Alegría más de lo mismo, y esos momentos a solas marcarán la importancia de la amistad y de saber comprender a tu compañero). ** Como resultado de ello, se van detrás de algunos personajes secundarios bastante entretenidos. (Durante ese tiempo en el que los protagonistas se alejan del resto es necesario que haya personajes que soporten el peso de otra subtrama). La personalidad de algunos personajes de ambas películas coinciden: Furia recuerda al Señor Cara de Papa por su carácter explosivo, Jam y Desagrado, por su carácter frío y arrogante, y Rex y el asustadizo Temor también tienen similitudes. ** En su viaje, el líder y el deuteragonista se reúnen con chicos poco molestos pero memorables (los mentaleros y los Aliens) y algunos, más bien, espeluznantes villanos inductores de miedo. (En Inside Out no hay un villano claro, pero el payaso Jangles sí que llega a aterrorizar, y en Toy Story el macabro Sid es el que aterroriza a Buzz y Woody). ** Pero por suerte, también se encuentran con personajes olvidados que terminan ayudándolos en su viaje (Bing Bong y los juguetes torturados). ** Durante el viaje, el deuteragonista tiene un derrumbamiento emocional. (En Toy Story eso sucede cuando Buzz se da cuenta de que realmente es un juguete y en Inside Out cuando Tristeza pierde toda esperanza ante el continuo esfuerzo de Alegría por marginarla). ** Cerca del final, el líder se da cuenta del valor del deuteragonista, y juntos, encuentran una manera de volver a su niño. (A partir de ahí tanto Buzz y Woody como Tristeza y Alegría se empiezan a comprender el uno al otro y la reunión con Andy y Riley es solo cuestión de un último esfuerzo en conjunto). ** Y si bien puede haber futuras amenazas en el horizonte, los dos son ahora amigos y saben que van a obtener a través de ella juntos. (Las dos películas ofrecen un desenlace similar, que podría desembocar en una continuación que explore el crecimiento del niño protagonista. En el caso de Toy Story ya hemos visto crecer a Andy a través de las aventuras de los juguetes, y en cuanto a Inside Out todavía está por ver si conoceremos la adolescencia de Riley y llegarán nuevas emociones a su mente en desarrollo). * Cada una de las películas de Pixar han tenido un personaje principal como protagonista. Pero esta, a diferencia de las anteriores y futuras entregas, nos presenta dos protagonistas, la principal viene siendo Alegría, mientras que la secundaria puede ser Riley Andersen. Esto puede ser probable, ya que al comienzo de la película, nos muestra el nacimiento de ambos personajes. * Es muy probable que haya una secuela. Considerando los millones en taquilla y las críticas positivas que ha recibido, y sobre todo, con el botón de Pubertad recientemente añadido al final de la película, podríamos pensar en que Disney y Pixar ya están trabajando hasta en una trilogía. * Uno de los contactos de Riley en su aplicación de mensajería es "DocPete", un homenaje al director Pete Docter. Otro es "Ronnify", un posible homenaje al co-director Ronnie del Carmen. Y otro contacto de Riley en su aplicación de mensajería es Shion4U, que es una posible referencia a Shion Todo, un personaje de la serie de anime japonesa PriPara . * Una de las tiendas en San Francisco se llama "Krause", en homenaje al supervisor de animación Shawn Krause. * El cerrajero Krause tiene un aviso en la publicidad de la ventana: "Sherlock Holmes", una referencia al detective ficticio Sherlock Holmes. * Un salón de peluquería canina es llamado "Penny y Rita", una probable referencia a dos clásicos de los Beatles a partir de 1967. * Justo antes de que Alegría, Tristeza y Bing Bong quedaran atrapados en y casi destruidos por la habitación del Pensamiento Abstracto, uno de los mentaleros que cierra la puerta y enciende la habitación dice: "¿Qué concepto abstracto estamos tratando de comprender hoy en día?", Y el otro responde, "La soledad". A juzgar por esto, Alegría está casi destruida por la soledad. ** Otra cosa es que mientras Alegría y Bing Bong estuvieron en el basurero mental, los recuerdos olvidados de la infancia de cuando Riley tenía a Bing Bong como amigo comenzaron a desaparecer, mostrando que el personaje fantástico se desvanecería en el olvido para siempre. Alegría reflexiona en algunos de los recuerdos con momentos felices ya olvidados y confensando que ella solo quería que Riley fuera feliz, comienza a llorar su fracaso. En eso, vemos que un recuerdo alegre olvidado (pero este no muestra que Riley esté jugando con Bing Bong) se desvanece como los demás. A juzgar por esto, Alegría también iba a tener el mismo destino que Bing Bong: borrada de la existencia en la mente de Riley, pero como había creado demasiados recuerdos alegres, ella desaparecería poco a poco. * Inside Out es la primera película de Pixar con nominal PG que no tiene un protagonista humano, además de ser la doceava película que no tiene un protagonista humano. * La película se parece mucho a un cortometraje llamado Brain Divided, creado por el canal de YouTube The CGBros, esto se debe a que en ambos casos, las personas son manejadas por pequeños seres que los maneja a través de una consola, solo con la diferencia de que en la película son cinco emociones, mientras que el corto son dos personalidades. Debido a que la película se estrenó en el 19 de junio de 2015, o sea, un año y dos meses de diferencia, llevó a muchos a pensar que la película no era más que un plagio del corto. Sin embargo, esto se debe a que la película no se había estrenado en ese año, y es más, la idea fue presentada en Pixar en el año 2000 y el director Docter comenzó a trabajar el proyecto en el año 2009, así que se puede decir que las opiniones son al revés. Categoría:Inside Out